Made to Sing
by arisuniiro
Summary: When Miku's virus ate her data, it broke everyone else's hearts. But Miku's back-just in time for the drama...


Made to Sing

Chapter One: The Return of Hatsune Miku

"Okay, first things first," Rin said, standing up. "We need to figure out everything that was in her data before she disappeared." Len nodded. Luka crossed and uncrossed her legs, impatient. "Come on! Let's get started." Gumi nodded, frowning. "We want her back as soon as possible." Kaito and Meiko nodded in unison. Sonika tapped her foot. Gakupo was the one who started.

"Her name is Hatsune Miku, or just Miku. Miku had teal hair that she wore in two ponytails. The ponytails were really long…"

The friends were trying to bring back the data of their friend Hatsune Miku. It had been eaten by a virus six months ago. They all truly missed her. And Rin Kagamine recently decided to lead the revival party. She was above and beyond the most confident. Len, her twin brother, was right behind her. He had a small crush on Miku. Everyone else was backing them up. Luka Megurine, one of Miku's best friends. Kamui Gakupo, who was like that awesome cousin everyone loved. Meiko and Kaito Sakine, who were like a sister and brother. Gumi and Sonika, new friends. Everyone had something to contribute.

"What did she wear?" Gakupo finally asked, stopping. Sonika stood up. She and Gumi were the newest Vocaloids.

Vocaloids. Electronic singing programs, made to copy humans. Everyone knew that Miku resented that especially before the virus ate her. They weren't human. They were fake.

"She wore a lot of gray," Sonika started. "Her ponytails were in black cloth squares with pink streaks. Her shirt was a gray collared tank top…"

Everyone contributed something to the data pool. Personality. How she felt towards them. Looks. Songs. Singing. Everything. Finally, several hours later, Rin finished. "And she was like my big sister." She looked over the pile of data they had made. Her eyes widened. "This is it. It's perfect. We made Miku." Len pulled the data from his sister. He was laughing. "We did it!"

"But it's not Miku," Gumi pointed out. "It's just a pile of data right now." Rin looked over. That was the piece of the puzzle they were missing! Gumi sighed. "What can we do?" Rin shrugged. "I have no idea."

Everyone was pitching ideas, random ideas at that. "What if we threw in some of our data?" Kaito offered. Luka rolled her eyes. "No." Then her eyes widened. "That's it! We need to show Master." Fourteen eyes swiveled over to face her. "What?" Rin finally asked, speaking for everyone. Luka shifted nervously-they all looked rather disbelieving. "Well, if Master made us, he had some data to derive us from. Then he had to make that data into us. I think he misses Miku just as much as we do. And I don't think he remembers enough to remake her. So if we popped up a data file with Miku's data in it, he could remake Miku."

Silence.

Finally, Meiko broke the silence. "It's the idea that's made the most sense this far," she pointed out. "And it's not half-bad. It's logical." She grinned. "Nice going, Megs." Luka rolled her eyes. Lately Meiko had been trying to invent nicknames for everyone, and Luka had gotten "Megs" because of her last name, Megurine. But she was getting used to it.

"Let's do it. Who'll get it to him?" Rin asked. Luka stood up. "I should. It was my idea." She picked up the data packet. Then, looking through it, she laughed softly. "We forgot something," she said. Rin gasped. "What?" Luka smiled softly. "Her leeks."

-*-*-

Luka stepped up to the computer, data at the ready. Now she just had to wait for Master, so he could help her…

Against her will, something was pulling her to the computer. She clicked on the file that was up. She started reading. Her cerulean eyes widened. No! This couldn't be what she thought it was! This was great! This was amazing!

"Don't worry, Miku, you'll be back soon!" Luka cried. "Now, step one…"

-*-*-

Everyone turned as Luka stepped back into the room of the Vocaloids' house. Rin jumped up. "Well?" she asked excitedly. "Did he say he'd do it?" Luka vaguely shook her head. "I didn't ask," she said. Rin sulked. "Way to go, Toeto." Luka rolled her eyes-Toeto was the character she had played in a song about a shy girl. "Now, hold on for just a second, Rin. I said I didn't ask. But I didn't say I didn't get it done." She stepped aside.

Miku walked in.

Miku had never looked more beautiful. All of the ways they'd seen her before, so elated, so joyful—nothing compared at all to this.

Luka grinned. "Well?" Everyone stared, shell-shocked. Luka blinked. They were all so surprised. Finally Sonika asked, "How did you…"

"Well, I found a file up on the computer screen when I walked in. And for some reason, I felt like it was going to be important. So I looked and there were instructions on how to construct a Vocaloid out of data!" Luka was positively glowing with excitement.

Rin leapt up. "ONEE-CHAN!" she shrieked, wrapping Miku in the biggest hug that she could manage. Miku was laughing. Everyone joined in. "You're back," Rin whispered. "You're back."


End file.
